


Who Said (Not) Having A Soulmate Was Easy?

by Ishipit (notthrowingawaymyfanfic)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bars and Pubs, Drinking, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Keith is emo, Langst, M/M, Rating May Change, Slow Burn, i wrote a fanfic about a ship that died last year instead of studying lord help me, poor bby lance, so is lance kinda, soulmate au but with a twist, this twist has been done before but i don't care
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-07-21 05:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19996675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthrowingawaymyfanfic/pseuds/Ishipit
Summary: Everyone has a soulmark - a mysterious tattoo that's designed to lead you to your soulmate. Except Lance doesn't have a soulmark, and thus, doesn't have a soulmate. In a society where everyone is obsessed with soulmates, everything appears to be hopeless for Lance.Until he meets Keith.





	1. The One Where He Finds Out

**Author's Note:**

> so basically i started writing this late 2017, ditched it for a year, ditched it for another half year, picked it up again, and now here we are. 
> 
> my goal is to update this once a week! so if you like it, don't forget to subscribe!! and comment/give kudos!! :)

_ “The soulmate tattoo is a big part of one’s life. It’s a representation of the relationship one will have with the person they are destined to be with, thus, over the span of their lifetime, the tattoo will evolve and change to suit their dynamic.” _

Lance was four when his sister’s tattoo first appeared. It was the type of memory that would stay with him forever, even when everything else faded away down the river of time. At that moment, Lance knew that the joy on her face would be imprinted into his mind forever.

He was eight by the time her tattoo had developed into something resembling a flower. It was still just a bud, but the thick green leaves and stalk wrapped around her arm like a protective coating. The sight of it made him glance to his arm, willing for something to appear. When the frustration finally kicked in, his parents assured him he was just a late-bloomer, like how he was shorter than most of the kids in his year. “The tattoo will come soon,” they said, “and so will your height!” He believed them.

By fourteen, his growth spurt had put him above half of his year. His tattoo hadn’t come with it. “Wait a few more months,” his parents said. He continued to believe.

He was sixteen when his parents finally took him to a soulmark doctor. On the way there, the air inside the car was thick and heavy, far too hot for a winter’s day. His father stared at the road ahead while his mother gave Lance reassuring smiles, and squeezed his hand.

Lance Mcclain was sixteen when he learnt he would never get a soulmark. “Having a mark can be a blessing,” the doctor said with a kind smile. “But it’s also a curse. Please remember that just because you don’t have a mark doesn’t mean you don’t have a soulmate. There will always be someone out there for you, mark or not. Trust your gut feeling.”

That night, he laid restless in his bed. He finally got up to get a drink of water around midnight but paused in the hallway when the creep of light from the open kitchen door washed the blue carpet in front of him.

“- how do you think Lance feels? He doesn’t have a mark!”

“All I’m saying is that maybe it’s time -”

“You know what my answer will be.”

“I - I know, but -”

“I’ve always loved you. Don’t let a stupid mark cloud your judgment.”

Lance stumbled back, hitting the wall. The resulting smack caused the voices in the kitchen to die down. 

“It’s getting late, let’s discuss this another time.”

A sigh. “Okay.”

Lance ducked into the shadows of the bathroom as his parents shuffled past. Confusion swept over him like a cloud. What had he just witnessed?

Thoughts of his non-existent soulmark didn’t come back to him until his final year of high school when one of his classmates met his soulmate. Lance and his friends crowded in the boy’s changing rooms, congratulating him as he showed off his changed soulmark. It stood proud on his shoulder, a large bright blue dragon spitting a ball of fire. 

However, as all things seemed to do, the topic switched to other soulmarks, and they went round in a circle, some flashing already on display tattoos while others pulled back sleeves or shorts to reveal ones kept hidden away. As they moved around the circle, Lance felt the drum of his heartbeat in his ears. The room became too hot and too cold all at once. He wished the floor would swallow him up, but… maybe he should just tell them. _What if they judged him? What if they didn’t believe him?_

The circle finally got around to Lance. He could sense everyone’s eyes boring into him and took in a deep breath. “It’s… in an inappropriate place,” he said, and the awkwardness of the confession made them see through the lie. They clapped him on the back and told him his significant other would love it. He felt sick throughout the walk home. 

When he got home, he went into his room and pulled himself into his blanket. A few minutes later, his older sister came to the door.

"What's wrong?"

"I couldn't tell my friends I don't have a soulmark," Lance said. She came to sit down on the edge of his bed.

“There’s a guy in my physics class who doesn’t have one either.” She said. “Neither does my friend Casey. You’re not alone.”

“That’s a nice way of putting: ‘congratulations, you’re going to be lonely forever’.” 

His sister sighed. Lance turned to look at her. She had a frown pinching her brow, and her lips were pursed into a fine line. He knew he wasn’t the only thing that was worrying her if the late nights were anything to go by.

“Aunt Kaylee and Uncle Brian don’t have matching tattoos,” She said.

“At least they have tattoos.”

She sighed again. “Just because you don’t have a tattoo doesn’t mean you’re unlovable if that’s what you’re wondering.”

Lance knew he wasn’t asexual. Or aromantic, for that matter. He knew the crush he had on that cute girl when he was twelve had been real. He knew his feelings for Lotor in their relationship last year had been real, even though it had ended quickly once Lotor had found out about his lack of a tattoo (although he had the decency to keep it a secret). He knew there were certain people whom he regarded as ‘attractive’ and those who he thought were ‘nice enough to be cute’.

But what he also knew, was that he had no stable love life ahead of him - not having a tattoo guaranteed it. At least if you had a tattoo, then you knew there was at least one person who was right for you.

_ “...Remember that just because you don’t have a mark doesn’t mean you don’t have a soulmate. There will always be someone out there for you, mark or not.” _

The following year, Lance moved out of home for college. In the week before he left, his younger siblings showed off their new tattoos, badgering him for advice. He smiled and told them to wait it out.

He didn’t stop smiling until he was in the next state over and headed for the Galaxy Garrison. Then he let his face drop, and the tears came pouring out. Why did everyone have a tattoo but him? _“You’re not alone,”_ his sister had said. But she would never understand.   
  


He began his college years like a normal person - he moved into the dorms, got a job at a small coffee shop called Altea, and made friends. The Galaxy Garrison had a huge campus, which meant there were enough people to find someone he clicked with. His workmates also took kindly to him, although the nervousness never dissipated.

“Just smile and be cheerful.” His boss, Coran said - whilst stroking his moustache. “Convince them its worth coming back!”

“Alright,” Lance said, immediately swinging towards the register. “Hello, miss, your dress is really nice,” he said with a wink. “What can I getcha?”

The girl giggled and recited her order. 

“You’re a natural,” Coran smiled as Lance hung up his apron.

“Well, I am irresistible,” Lance smirked, striking a playful pose.

There came a stifled chuckle from behind him. “Oh, _clearly_ ,”

Lance whipped around to face a small girl who was coughing a grin into her hand. 

“Ah, number five, right on time,” Coran said. “This is our new recruit, Lance.”

“Lance, huh?” ‘number five’ said. “Pleasure to meet you, call me Pidge.”

Lance squinted at her. She had short hair to match her height, as well as large circular glasses that glinted as she looked up at him. “You look like a five-year-old.”

“HEY!” Pidge aimed a kick at his knee. “I’m sixteen, thank you very much.”

“Shouldn’t you be in school right now?”

“As a matter of fact, I don’t have a class right now.” Pidge glowered.

“Lance, meet the university’s very own prodigy, Pidge Gunderson.”

Pidge coughed. “I’m just here to help out my brother since he can’t cope on his own.”

“...right.”

“Well, nice meeting you,” Pidge said, stepping around Lance and disappearing into the staff room.

Lance stared after her, tilting his head. “...brother?”

“Matt Holt - he’s an older university student,” Coran explained. “Pidge has to come to the university once a week to check on him. The last time she left him alone, he was living off two-minute noodles and cheese.”

“...okay then.” Lance straightened up. “Well, I’ll be off, now. Thanks for showing me the ropes!”

Coran waved as he exited the coffee shop.

On his way back to the campus dorms, watched the stream of students coming out of the lecture halls. Some of them moved into the direction he was headed, although he didn’t recognise any.

As he crossed the campus towards the dorms, there came a rumble from the parking lot. Lance paused to watch as a boy fitted a helmet over his head and leaned forward on his motorbike. He revved once before driving off.   



	2. The One Where He Meets Keith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which, Lance has a really cool roommate, he meets someone like him, and he finds a cute guy at a bar.

_ “A soulmate tattoo isn’t something that appears overnight. Over time, it’ll change and grow, much like people. By age five, most children will have the beginnings of a tattoo. Over the years it will grow and change like the child, taking on new identities and quickly discarding them. Once the child reaches the end of their teenage years, the tattoo will have gone through all major changes.” _

When Lance first started at the Galaxy Garrison, he was terrified that he wouldn’t know anyone there. He was even more terrified of having a roommate who he disliked. But, it turned out he didn’t have anything to worry about in the roommate department. 

“Hi I’m Hunk! Nice to meet you.” Said Lance’s new roommate. He held out a hand for Lance to shake.

Lance eagerly took the hand. “The name’s Lance.”

As the weeks dragged on, Lance learned many things about Hunk. Such as his excellent cooking skills, his lovable attitude, and his soulmark. It kind of bugged Lance that Hunk had met and was currently dating his soulmate, in a strange jealous way. He knew deep down that it wasn’t his thing, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t shake off the jealousy.

Eventually, though, Lance came clean. He and Hunk were sitting at their respective desks, trying to get through assignments at 1AM. Both could feel the beginnings of exhaustion setting into their shoulders, but neither were ready to give up.

“Sometimes having a soulmate is hard.” Hunk admitted, startling Lance.

“What brought that up?” Lance asked.

“I haven’t seen Shay all week, and I feel like I’ve been a bad soulmate because I haven’t been the one to see her.” 

“Dude, it’s understandable that you haven’t been able to see her; we’ve all been neck deep in work this week. I’m sure she understands.”

“Just… what if she’s been expecting me? Do you ever get that, that your soulmate wants you to be the one to find them?”

Lance paused, leaning away from his computer. “Actually… I don’t have a soulmate.” The confession was quiet, spoken softly like it wasn’t meant to be heard.

“You don’t?”

“I never got a soulmark.”

“Wow, that’s rough. I’m sorry-”

“You don’t have to apologise, I’ve been like this my whole life.”

“It’s not all that bad, though! You can still date people without having to worry about your soulmate, and-”

“Thanks, I’ve heard that my whole life.”

Hunk was silent for a moment. “I have a close friend called Pidge who doesn’t have a soulmark either. Although she doesn’t really care, but that doesn’t mean she doesn’t get shit for it. I - I mean, I could always introduce you two if you need?”

Lance smiled. “Yeah, maybe. Thanks bud.”

“Anytime.”   
  


Lance soon got back to the dorm.

“Hey, man, how was Altea?” Hunk asked as Lance flopped down onto his bed. He let out a dramatic sigh.

“Dreadful, darling.” He said, waving one hand in the air. “There weren’t any cute guys there, and some youngster named Pidge laughed at me!”

“You met Pidge?” Hunk asked. 

“Yeah, she works there when she’s not visiting her brother.”

“Oh, yeah, Matt. He’s cool.” Hunk nodded. “Hey, do you want a cookie?”

“Hell yeah, my guy.”

Lance was just about to take a bite into his cookie before there was a knock at the door. “I’ll get it!” Hunk cried, and Lance shrugged before taking a bite of his cookie. And then he promptly spat it back out as Pidge walked through the door.

“Hey, no cookie on the carpet!” Hunk said.

“You!” Lance pointed a finger at the short girl.

“Me,” Pidge said, tilting her head. “Oh, it’s the guy from the coffeeshop. You’re Hunk’s roommate?”

“Wait,” Lance looked between the two of them. “Are you soulmates?”

Pidge immediately leapt away from Hunk, a sour expression taking up her face. “No way, Hunk’s like my replacement brother!”

“I could never do that to Shay!” Hunk fake-gagged.

“Oh,” Lance said. “Well, that’s cool. Have you met your soulmate yet?” He asked Pidge.

She blinked. “I - uh, I don’t have a soulmate.”

Lance froze, watching her nonchalant expression peer at him curiously.

“It’s not because I don’t believe in them,” Pidge continued, “but a mark never developed for me.”

“Uh, yeah, Lance do you remember a few weeks ago when I told you about my friend Pidge? This is her. Lance, Pidge; Pidge, Lance. Although I suppose you two have already met.”

“Oh, I remember.” Lance said. “I also don’t have a soulmate.”

“Wait, you…” Pidge’s glasses flashed as she looked up. “You don’t have a soulmate?!”

“My man, my markless bro…” Lance said, raising his hands as though in prayer. 

“Don’t call me your ‘markless bro’, I have no interest in the idea of soulmates.”

“‘Kay, markless bro.”

“I swear to… hey Hunk, d’ya wanna play that game, now?”

“Okay. Hey Lance, we’ll just… yeah.” They moved over to Hunk’s side of the room, and Lance let out a sigh. He stuffed the rest of his cookie back in his mouth and went back to sit on his bed.

“Well, I think I’ll just leave you too to nerd-out, or whatever.” He said through a mouthful of cookie, slipping on his jacket and grabbing his phone.

“Oh, you’re going out?”

“Yeah, maybe I’ll find a bar.” He threw a wink at Hunk. “And bring home a hot chick.” 

“Dude, please don’t.” Hunk said. “My last roommate did that all the time.”

“He ended up crashing at my place until I told him to grow a pair and complain.” Pidge said.

“Okay, I’ll go to their place.” Lance said.

“Uh, you might want to grab some ID?” Pidge called.

“Oh, yeah!” Lance said. He dived back for his wallet.

While the dorms were full of life - people hanging out in the hallways, around the bathrooms, leaving half in their rooms half in the halfway - outside was quiet in a strange way. Like the kind of quiet that came before a storm. Lance headed for one of the streets he’d seen during the walk he’d taken a few days ago when he got used to the town, knowing that there was a bar down there.

Upon further inspection, it wasn’t actually a bar. It was a nightclub, with a bouncer outside. Lance joined the queue, sizing up the bouncer. He was tall and ripped, like he worked out for a living. He also had short black hair with a white bit on the front, and a scar across his nose. If he wasn’t the bouncer and intimidating the heck out of Lance, he’d be interested in learning where he got the scar from -

“Next!” The bouncer said, and Lance jumped as he realised it was him. “ID, please?”

Lance pulled out his ID to show him. The bouncer frowned. “This isn’t valid.”

“What?!” Lance said.

“I’m sorry, but I cannot allow you entrance.” The bouncer shook his head.

“Why not? My ID isn’t fake, I swear!”

“You don’t have a registered soulmark, which means I cannot let you in.”

“Just because I don’t have a soulmark?” Lance gawked.

“I’m sorry, sir, but legally I cannot -”

“But I seriously don’t have one! What kind of-”

“Nice try, mate.” Sneered the guy behind him. “Now move ‘outta way.”

“But - it’s not - I -”

“I’m sorry, I’m just doing my job -”

“Let him in.” Lance jumped as a gruff voice spoke at his ear.

“Keith?” The bouncer’s eyes widened.

“I said let him in.” ‘Keith’ said. “Don’t discriminate against his kind.”

_ His kind _ . Lance shivered. He didn’t like those words.

“Keith, you know I can’t -”

“Fine,” the boy said, grabbing Lance’s arm and pulling him out of the line.

Lance glanced back at the nightclub helplessly. “Wait -”

“Do you even want to be in that stupid place?” Keith snarled. “It’s a load of expensive crap. Come on, I know a better place that sells the damn best drinks you’ll ever have.” It was only then that Lance recognised him, a flash of the guy he saw who climbed onto the motorbike as he was walking back to the dorms crossing his mind.

Lance shut up, letting himself be pulled along by Keith. They headed down the street, and then down a side lane. Keith finally let him go when they stopped in front of a door with a flickering neon pink sign in front of it.

C A S T L E S H I P

“C’mon,” Keith urged, opening the door.

Lance squinted at him. “How do I know you’re not taking me to a dodgy place and going to kidnap me?”

Keith looked at him. In the stark lighting, his eyes seemed darker than they had been as he’d dragged him away from the nightclub.

“Do you not trust me?” He asked.

“Well, you’re kind of a stranger…” Lance chuckled.

“Oh,” Keith said. “Well, I promise that I’ll give you five seconds to run.” He pushed open the door and disappeared inside.

“Wait, what?” Lance hurried in after Keith. “Are you - whoa.” he stopped.

It was a cosy place. Not packed, but there were still a couple tables full of groups of friends laughing and sharing bar snacks and beers. It wasn’t big, but it wasn’t small either. Just, cosy. The bar had a drinks list outlined in flickering pink neon stripes, and the bartender had what looked to be a pink glow stick holding up her white bun.

Keith slipped into a seat on the bar. He raised his hand, and the bartender stepped over to him, turning her ear closer to listen to his order, before nodding and stepping away.

Lance sank into the seat beside him, mouth still gaping.

“You’ll catch flies.” Keith said. Lance promptly closed it.

“This is… wow.” Lance breathed. “It’s like a cool pink tumblr aesthetic.”

“A… what?” Keith frowned.

“Nevermind. This is awesome.”

“What did I tell you?” Keith smiled.

The bartender came back with two drinks.

“Professor Allura?!” Lance exclaimed, mouth dropping back open. The bartender started, almost dropping the drinks.

“Do I know you?” She asked.

“Yeah! I’m in one of your classes!” He leaned his chin on his hand and flashed her a smile and a wink. “The name’s Lance.”

Allura turned to Keith, unimpressed. “What did I tell you about bringing other students here?”

Keith shrugged. “How was I supposed to know? Shiro wouldn’t let him in.”

“Oh,” Allura said. Her eyes widened. “Oh.”

Lance looked between the pair. “Uh, what?”

“My apologies… Lance.” Allura said, voice stiff. “Welcome to Castleship. Please don’t hesitate to become acquainted with us.”

“I’d definitely like to get acquainted with - ow!” Lance glared at Keith who took a sip of his drink. “You got a problem?”

“She doesn’t care.” Keith said, and Allura made a point of walking to the other end of the bar.

“Aw, c’mon. All’s fair in love and war.” Lance said.

Keith frowned at him. “You think so?”

“Well, I mean, it’s kind of how I’ve always had to think.” Lance chuckled, staring into the depths of his drink.

“Oh, right. You’re markless?”

Lance scoffed. “Markless? I have a mark, it’s just on my -”

“Wait, that was a fake ID?” Keith said, his voice taking on a sour note.

“What? No! I was joking!” Lance huffed. “Man, you’re no fun.”

“Okay, then.” Keith said, taking another sip of his drink. Lance watched his adam’s apple bob as he swallowed.

He turned to his own drink, staring into it. It was a blue with foam on the top. The glass was cool as he pressed it to his lips and took a tiny sip… which turned into a generous gulp.

“Whoa, this is great!” He cried.

“What did I tell you?” Keith repeated with a smirk.

“Hey, thanks man.”

“Anytime.” Keith shrugged.

Lance took another sip of his drink. The chatter of other customers filled his ears like soft background noise. A group of people all laughed, and he was brought back to his senses.

“So… uh, do you have a soulmark?” Lance asked. He already knew what was coming.

“Yeah,” Keith said. “I haven’t met my soulmate yet, though,”

“Oh,” Lance said. “Do you ever wonder what they look like?”

“Erm, not really. I don’t really care about the whole ‘soulmates’ thing.” 

“Why not?”

Keith sighed. “I don’t see what all the fuss is about. I don’t care if there’s someone out there who’s’ perfect for me’ or whatever, I don’t want to fall in love with someone just because ‘destiny says so’.”

“I dunno, man.” Lance sighed. “I wish I had a soulmark, just for that stability, ya know?”

“Stability?” Keith questioned. “My life is anything but stable.” He downed the rest of his drink.

Lance copied his action, except he ended up swallowing too fast and ended up coughing on it.

“You okay?” Keith said.

“I’m good,” Lance wheezed.

“I should go.” Keith said, checking his watch. “I need to check up on Shiro again.”

“You’re going back to the nightclub?” Lance said.

“Well, yeah,” Keith said. “I don’t want my brother to get bored.”

_ They’re brothers? _

“Wait, do you need to pay?” Lance frowned.

“Allura can put it on my tab.” Keith shrugged, standing up.

Lance flashed a grin. “Well, if you ever need a drinking buddy you know who to call, right?”

“I’ll see you around.”

Keith left the bar, and Lance stared at the two empty glasses on the bar before standing up, straightening his jacket and heading for the door.


	3. The One Where Lance Gets On A Motorbike

****_“Dubbed a ‘soulmark’ by society, there are many factors contributing to changes in one’s mark. Life-changing events like loss or sudden change in one’s view of life can cause disruption to the tattoo after childhood, while happier memories can also cause it to blossom. A change in soulmark is most likely to occur in those who have gone through life-changing events, however, it is not uncommon.”_

When Lance got back from the bar, he talked to Pidge about Keith and his experiences at Castleship. They had exchanged numbers as soon as Lance had gone back to the dorm.

 **Markless bro:** maybe u should just drop ur complaining

 **Lance:** but he was so?? just ??

 **Markless bro:** it sounds like u have a crush on him

 **Lance:** ew  
**Lance:** he was like an edgy emo teen

 **Markless bro:** lmao yep that describes keith perfectly

 **Lance:** but why does he have to have one and i dont?? its not fair!!

 **Markless bro:** life's not fair

 **Lance:** -.-

The next time he saw Keith, Lance was in the library with two assignments due the next day. He’d roped Pidge into helping him, and although she wasn’t actually supposed to help him, she owed him a favour after he gave her five bucks to buy her brother something other than two-minute noodles.

“You should put more analysis here.” Pidge said, turning the laptop screen back to Lance. “And I’d include a lot more evidence if I were you.”

“Thanks, my -”

“I would also rewrite the entire third paragraph,” she sighed, opening her book. “And you made at least thirty grammar errors.”

“O - okay,” Lance said. He glanced up at Pidge, only to catch the gaze of the person standing in the bookshelves behind her. Keith turned away as soon as their eyes locked. Lance tried not to feel disappointed - _why did he feel so disappointed?_

They didn’t have another proper conversation until they got paired together for a project.

“Hey, Keith,” Lance said, sliding into the seat beside Keith.

Keith scrunched up his eyebrows. “How do you know my name?”

Lance laughed. “Great joke, man.”

“Uh… do I know you?”

Lance stopped laughing. “You don’t remember me?”

Keith tilted his head, his eyes laced with confusion. He had his brow furrowed, a slight pout to his silky lips that Lance had definitely not noticed. Hey, who could blame him for thinking the guy was cute? Even if he had no chance and this was all based on jealousy that a guy who didn't believe in soulmates had a soulmark. Okay, maybe Lance was being overdramatic.

“I’m Lance. We met outside the nightclub. You took me to Castleship?”

“Oh, Lance,” Keith said, and his lips smoothed out again. “Right. The markless guy.”

“Yep, the markless guy.” Lance sighed.

“The one who hit on Allura.”

“Yeah, that’s me…”

“The one who -”

“Okay, that’s enough about me.” Lance scratched the back of his neck. “Let’s discuss this project.”

“Right.”

Lance looked at Keith, analysing him. His hair was tied back into a ponytail, but he had pieces of his fringe framing his face. He opened his mouth slightly, as though he were going to speak, but was waiting for something.

Lance took the initiative. “So, uh, when do you want to work on it…”

“We can work at my apartment,” Keith said.

“Cool, when?”

“What about tonight?”

 _So soon?_ “Yeah, that’s good.”

“I’ll pick you up after class,” Keith said.

“Actually, I have work. Do you think you could pick me from Altea Coffee sometime after five? Or you could just come in, actually…”

“Whatever suits.” Keith shrugged.

“Cool.” Lance turned back to his computer. When did the air suddenly get so awkward?

After class, Keith followed Lance to Altea Coffee. He sat down at one of the low tables by the window that was surrounded by old yet reasonably comfortable chairs. He took out his laptop.

“Can I get you a drink?” Lance asked. “I can pay for you if you don’t have -”

“No, I can pay.” Keith said. “Could I get a hot chocolate?”

“Coming right up!” Lance gave Keith an awkward thumbs up before slipping behind the counter.

“Smooth,” Pidge smirked, dragging out the o’s.

“Shut up,” Lance hissed, pulling his apron on.

“Have you asked him out yet?” 

“Of course not!” Lance yelped. When Coran turned to look at them, Lance gave a half-wave. Then, quieter, “I don’t like him like that, dumbass!” 

“Then why’s he here?” Pidge raised an eyebrow. “During after class hours, clearly for you?”

“We have a project after this,” Lance explained, already grabbing a mug from the shelf. “I’m going back with him later.”

“Oh,” Pidge said. Then her face lit up. “ _Oh-ho_.”

“Hey, don’t get any funny ideas!” Lance cried, just as he spilt milk all down his front. “Sh -”

“Language!” Coran said, hurrying over with towel. Lance hurried out the back, face and front of his shirt burning - but not before noticing Keith’s amused eyes following him.

“Sorry about the wait.” He sighed fifteen minutes later, placing the steaming cup of hot chocolate down in front of Keith. The hot liquid danced across the edges and Lance was thankful it didn’t spill.

“Don’t worry about it.” Keith said, continuing to type on the computer.

“What’re you writing?” Lance said, leaning over his shoulder, one hand on the back of the scratchy old armchair. Keith slammed his computer shut.

“Nothing.”

Lance smirked. “Didn’t look like nothing to me.”

“I said it’s nothing.” Keith glowered, one hand placed protectively over his computer.

“Okay, okay, man.” Lance raised his hands, taking a step back. “I’ll just leave you to your… things.”

“Goodbye.”

Pidge cackled at him as he slipped back behind the counter. Lance threatened to buy Matt a lifetime’s supply of noodles, effectively shutting her up.

Coran gave Lance a thumbs up when the clock hit six. Pidge had left an hour previously, and the buzz of the shop was winding down. The only people remaining were a few students from the college, a couple of middle-aged women chatting over tea, and Keith.

Keith had migrated from the window to one of the cushioned armchairs farther into the corner. He had been smashing away at the keys of his computer for the past half an hour, and Lance couldn’t help but glance over at him every thirty seconds, just to watch him in his focused gaze, eyebrows pinched together and nose scrunched up. 

Even as he listened to a girl give him her order, his eyes wandered over to Keith. He had his tongue poking out of his mouth, although it hadn't seemed like he'd noticed. Sometime ago more of his fringe had slipped out of its ponytail and now framed his face like a halo.

“Hello? Are you listening?” The girl said, waving a hand in front of Lance’s face. He turned back to her.

“Yes, I’m sorry, could you repeat your order again?”

The girl looked over at Keith. “He’s cute, is he your soulmate?” She said.

“What?” Lance blinked. “Uh, no, it’s not like that.”

The girl flushed. “Oh, well I wished my soulmate would smile at me like that. He’s too busy playing Elder Scrolls.”

“He mustn’t be a very good soulmate,” Lance frowned.

“Nah, I know he cares about me and such, but…” she tucked a piece of her curly blonde hair behind her ear. “He doesn’t really trust the whole ‘soulmate’ thing. We’ve been friends for years so it was kind of nice when we found out, but it’s been two years and I’m a bit bored with this whole thing.” 

“You don’t think you should be soulmates?”

“No, no, we’re great for each other, but I wish I could be with someone else for a change? I don’t think the Fates made a mistake or whatever, but I just want to know what it’s like to date other guys, but this whole ‘Soulmate’ thing with society has ruined that.”

“Yeah, I kind of understand,” Lance said. “I, uh, I don’t have a mark.”

“Oh,” the girl’s eyes widened. “Oh, okay. I’m sorry, I can’t imagine what it’s like…” she chuckled, scratching the back of her neck. “Uh, could I get a large chai latte?”

“Sure thing!” As Lance rung her up, he studied her expression. The crinkles at the corners of her lips faded into her skin as though she couldn’t tell whether she wanted to smile or not. It was believable enough, and only people like Lance - who had received this exact same smile for years - would be able to tell that it was fake.

The girl floated away and Lance watched her, squinting through the bright light as the sun hit peak golden hour coming through the window. He stepped away from the counter, letting the person with the next shift step up. 

Lance clocked off and went to grab his things from the staffroom. Then he went out to fetch Keith.

“Hey,” Lance said. “Are you ready to go?”

Keith shut his laptop. “Yeah,” his eyes focused on Lance’s black apron. “Are you going to keep wearing that?”

“Huh?” Lance looked down. “Oh, yeah, I should take this off.” He slipped back behind the counter and into the small staffroom at the back, hanging his apron on a hook.

By the time he had come back out, Keith had slung the strap of his laptop bag over his shoulder and was standing by the door. Lance followed him outside into the evening.

They walked back towards the university, Lance falling into step beside Keith.

“So, uh, where do you live?” Lance asked.

Keith turned to him, raising an eyebrow. “Why do you ask?”

“Oh, uh, I just figured that you didn’t live at the dorms so I was just curious…”

“I live in an apartment complex ten minute’s drive from here,” Keith said as they entered the university parking lot. “I always ride to school.”

“You ride a bike?” Lance said. “Uh, how will I get there, then?”

“A motorbike,” Keith clarified as they passed under a tree and came into view of a single motorcycle sitting in its spot comfortably, the evening sun causing the bike itself to glint and shine.

“You can have my helmet,” Keith said, tossing a bright red biker’s helmet at Lance. He almost dropped it but managed to catch it with a short fumble.

“Are you sure this will fit me?” Lance smirked, then pushed the helmet down on his head. “I have such a big brain, you know…”

Keith blinked at him as he slid into the biker’s seat. “The amount of information that can be stored in your brain could fit a paper aeroplane.”

“Hey!” Lance said, slipping in behind Keith. “Well -” his response was drowned out by Keith bringing the engine to a start.

“You might want to grab on.” Keith shouted over the roar.

“Is it even legal to drive without a helmet?” Lance shouted back, but Keith was already pulling out of the parking space. Lance yelped and grabbed Keith’s waist. “Careful!”

They exited the car park, but then suddenly pulled over to the side of the road. 

“Shiro!” Keith yelled, switching the engine off. Lance looked up to see a familiar man standing on the sidewalk beside them.

“Hey, Keith,” Shiro said. Lance squinted at him through the visor. It was the bouncer from the nightclub who hadn’t let Lance go in. _Keith’s brother._

“Shiro, do you have a spare helmet?” Keith asked.

“In fact I do,” Shiro said, holding up the helmet that had been tucked under his arm.

“Can I borrow it?”

Shiro glanced at Lance. “Oh, sure! I can jog home and come pick up my bike tomorrow.” He passed the helmet to Keith who slid it on. Lance wondered where Shiro's bike would be since Keith's was the only one in the parking lot, then stupidly remembered there were three other carparks on the campus.

“Thanks, Shiro.”

“No worries.”

Keith started the engine up again and they sped down the street. Lance felt himself slide on the seat a bit and hurriedly tightened his grip on Keith. He could feel the wind whipping Keith’s shirt under his arms.

Did Shiro and Keith live together?

Had Shiro recognised him?

If he hadn’t recognised him, what had he assumed?

Lance stared at Keith’s back, mind still a whirlwind of thoughts and unexplained questions.

They soon arrived at the apartment building. Keith took his helmet off and Lance attempted to follow suit. He struggled for a second, trying to figure out how to fit it over his head again.

“Here,” he heard Keith say, and his hands were pushed out of the way as Keith loosened the helmet and pulled it off for him.

“Thanks,” Lance said, looking away. His heart thumped as though he was the engine of the bike.

Keith directed Lance inside the building and they trudged up the stairs to the third floor.

“So…” Lance said, trying to fill the silence with something. “Do you and Shiro, uh, live together?”

“What gave you that impression?” Keith grunted.

“Well, you both… have motorcycles and you seem to know each other very well. I just kind of… assumed you would live together.”

“We’re adoptive brothers,” Keith said as they finally turned out of the stairwell. “A while ago, we both decided to move out of home. We live on the same block, but our apartments are far apart.”

“Oh,” Lance said. “Do you mind living near him?”

Keith shrugged. “It’s better than living with him.” What did that even mean?

They approached one of the few doors in the hallways. Keith unlocked it, and they slipped into the apartment. It wasn’t big, but it wasn’t small either. There was a couch and a tiny TV set in the corner with a game console connected. The kitchen and dining were also joined, the limited kitchen space taking up much of the area while the dining table was pushed into the corner. 

Lance followed Keith through a door and down a small hallway to the only bedroom of the apartment.

“Put your stuff on the bed,” Keith said. Lance nodded, fearing that if he opened his mouth he would say something stupid. He would _not_ embarrass himself in front of Keith in his home.

Lance turned back around after dumping his school bag, and then quickly looked away. Keith had taken his shirt off, and was in the process of putting another on. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to see Keith bare-chested, but it was mostly the fact that there was something on his back that made Lance’s throat close up.

A soulmark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yea oop sorry this is late i havent had a lot of time to work on this but i think things are back on schedule!!
> 
> me reading this out loud to myself: wow this is so overdramatic does it even make logical sense?  
> also me: *purposefully reads it as though im reading a soap opera with multiple pauses and dramatic gasps*


	4. The One Where Lance Overthinks (& Over-drinks)

_“Each soulmark has a match - another mark that will either: complement the other like a yin-and-yang; become an exact copy; or become a mirrored image of the other's mark, however the most common are soulmates sharing the same mark. The marks themselves have developed over history, scientists first making the discovery that they linked soulmates together several decades ago, although there has been no clear cause of their existence.”_

Lance could hardly concentrate throughout the project. Though they had spent a few hours on it and finished the first drafts by the time he was due to leave, Lance couldn’t focus. His mind continued to wander further away from their project as the word count grew higher and their minds more fatigued.

It shouldn’t have come as a surprise to him but seeing proof that Keith had a soulmate felt as though someone had pulled a blindfold off of Lance after having it on for a while. Everything was bright and unclear but it was there to see. Keith had said it himself that he had a soulmark, but why was Lance getting so worked up over it? Keith had also said that he didn’t believe in soulmates but Lance was confused as to why he wouldn’t believe in them when he had such a beautiful tattoo.

 _Who could it be?_ Lance wondered as they finished up their work. It was well into the night, and Keith seemed far too tired to take Lance back to the dorms.

“You could sleepover.” Keith suggested, rubbing his eyes blearily.

“No, it’s okay I can just walk -”

“It’s too dark, better off sleeping on the couch.”

“Well, if you say so…”

 _Is it Allura?_ Lance thought as he texted Hunk to let him know where he was. _They did seem close at the bar…_

Keith brought him some blankets and a pillow for Lance set up the bed. He wished him good night and soon after disappeared into his bedroom. 

It took Lance awhile to fall asleep. Although he’d only had the barest glimpse of Keith’s soulmark, it was firmly imprinted into his mind - a huge tree, with cascading leaves that burned bright purple. It was beautiful, but the colours were odd, whcich added to its beauty. Lance wished he could’ve seen more of it; wished he could trace every leaf and the curve of the trunk, because it had stretched across his back, easily one of the biggest soulmarks that Lance had ever encountered.

He shoved his face into the pillow Keith had given him and tried to sleep.  


The smoke alarm woke him up. There was one on the ceiling in the corner of the room and the piercing screech it gave pulled Lance up from the couch and into the kitchen. He was met with Keith waving a towel over the smoke alarm in there.

“What’s going on?” He yelled above the noise, then spotted the char-black frypan.

“I tried to cook us breakfast.” Keith hurried out to get the one above the couch as soon as the first one shut off, and once the noise had stopped, he came back over to Lance. “At least the building didn’t have to be evacuated.”

Lance’s heart warmed as he thought about Keith taking the time to cook them breakfast, especially as he’d seemed so tired the night before. There was a knock at the door and he pushed Keith out of the kitchen. “Go answer that, I’ll cook,” he said, turning to inspect the mess in front of him.

“What the hell did you do?” The frypan looked like something had exploded in it. 

“I think I turned the heat up too high?”

“I’ll figure something out.”

While Keith answered the door - which, from the snippets of conversation Lance overheard, was about the alarm going off - Lance rummaged around in the cupboards, pulling out bags of flour, sugar and baking powder. It soon became clear that Keith hadn’t gone out to buy general baking supplies for some time. In fact, most of the pantry was taken up by two-minute noodle packets. When had Keith tried to give Matt a run for his noodle-addiction?

By the time Keith had come back carrying both his and Lance’s backpacks, Lance was whipping up some french toast, using eggs and the small amount of milk and vanilla essence Keith had. He’d managed to clean out the frypan too, and was using that to cook the bread.

“I don’t think my kitchen has been used like this… ever.” Keith trailed off, watching in shock as Lance swiftly flipped the bread in the pan.

“Watch and learn, mullet head. Things are about to get foody in here.”

Keith sat down on the couch Lance had slept on - which still had blankets on it. Lance continued cooking and when he finished, they ate their toast with minimal dribble of conversation. It felt weirdly domestic.

(They ended up being ten minutes late for their morning classes, but at least the apartment hadn’t burnt down.)

 _  
_“Hey, big sis.”

“What’s up, little bro?”

Lance smiled, pressing the phone more firmly against his ear. “Not much, how’s it going down your end?” He wasn’t sure whether he wanted to tell her about Keith just yet. It had been over a week since the sleepover, and although they’d met a few times after, there was nothing overwhelmingly special about those meetings - just work on the project. It felt dull.

His sister sighed. “Work this, work that.”

“What about the soulmate business?”

Lance could feel the heat from her blush radiating through the phone. “Shuddup,” she said.

“Not until you tell me everything.” He grinned, stretching his feet over the arm of his desk chair. It wasn’t the most comfortable position, but at least he felt cool while doing it. “I saw what you tweeted the other day.”

There was a pause, and then a sigh. “Alright, but you can’t tell mom or dad, got it?”

“My lips are sealed.” 

“His name’s Henry and he’s really sweet. I met him at work and we’ve been going out for about two weeks now.”

“And…?”

“Yes, Lance, he’s my soulmate.”

Lance whooped and Hunk lifted his head from where he was lying on his bed, engrossed in Netflix.

“Sorry, Hunk - wow, that’s great news!” He grinned. “When can I meet him?”

“Not yet,” His sister said. “This is still very new for the both of us, but I’m going to take him home for Christmas, and he’s having me for Thanksgiving.”

“I can’t wait to meet him.”

“Hey, speaking of Christmas, are you going to bring anyone home?” He could hear the smirk in her voice.

“You know what the answer will be.”

“So you finally got a girlfriend?”

“No -”

“ _Or a boyfriend?_ ”

“ _No_.”

The phone went silent for a moment. “Lance, I think you’ve realised this as well, but… you’re in college. Now is the time to stop moping and find someone who’s right for you, get your life on track. I know you like dating around but I also know you’re a hopeless romantic.”

Lance’s stomach did backflips. “I… no. You’re wrong.” He sat up, twisting so he was sitting in the chair as one normally would. “I don’t think it’s what I need.”

“I know things must be hard, but you’re not high school anymore, college is where people come together, get loose and work hard. Or cry. Personally, I did both. More importantly, it’s the perfect time to meet people and get out.”

“I meet enough people, but it’s just… I’m not ready for a girlfriend _or_ a boyfriend. Everyone is so intent on soulmarks that they refuse to date outside them. Hook-ups and causal relationships are okay I guess but serious ones? I don’t think I’m ready to try find anyone just yet.”

There was a pause on the other end of the line. “Okay, but have you considered -”

“What was that Hunk? Sorry, I gotta go. See ya, sis.”

“Wait, Lance -”

He clicked his phone off and shoved it deep into his pocket.

“You okay, bud?” Hunk asked from the other side of the room. Lance breathed deeply, allowing himself to centre the chair in front of his desk. He then stood and reached for the jacket lying at the end of his bed.

“Fine,” Lance said. He stood and pulled on the jacket. “I’m heading out. Won’t be back until later.”

He trudged through the dorms, a small hum of chatter breathing through the hallways and cracks in doors. Lance made it to a familiar street and tried the club that Keith’s brother hadn’t let him into. There was a different bouncer at the door, who easily let him in, and just like that, Lance was in a room awash with low lights, loud music, and the familiar tang of alcohol. This wasn’t what his sister meant about meeting new people, but Lance wasn’t here to meet new people.

In general, Lance didn’t particularly like bars like this. He didn’t find pleasure in going from person to person, chatting up strangers, or receiving winks for bartenders who slid his drinks towards him. Sometimes he would enjoy the atmosphere, like he had when he'd arrived, but as the music thrummed in his eardrums and the shadows of the room shifted around him like sand in an hourglass, he began to realise just how much of a mistake this was. He definitely should’ve gone to somewhere quieter like Castleship.

Lance stumbled back out onto the street. His insides hummed pleasantly and he felt decently buzzed. The street may have been wobbling around him, but he was too distracted by a familiar figure leaning against a motorcycle to notice.

“H - hey Keith,” he grinned, almost falling onto the boy.

Keith put his hand on Lance’s shoulder, directing him upright. Lance put a hand on top of Keith’s. “Lance? What are you doing here?” Keith asked. His eyes were wide and confused, but goddamn were they gorgeous. Lance wished he could stare into them all day.

“You have pretty eyes,” Lance giggled, putting a hand on Keith’s cheek.

“Right, you’re drunk.” Keith said. He shrugged Lance’s hand off and pulled out his phone.

“Hey, look at me.” Lance slurred, stumbling into Keith, and slumping against his chest. Keith felt like a furnace; _so warm…_

Lance curled his arms around Keith’s waist, fisting his hands in the back of his shirt. He could feel the muscles in Keith’s back tightening under his fists, and drew himself closer to his stomach. Hey, wasn’t his soulmark on his back? Maybe he could try...

“Lance, let go of me.”

“No.”

“Lance, please…” Keith’s hand pushed his forehead back gently.

“I like it when you say please.”

Keith didn’t respond to that.

Lance took his small victory with a smile, his eyes drooping shut.

When he opened his eyes again, he was lying in the backseat of a car as a pretty lady opened the door next to him.

“Professor?” Lance scrunched up his nose. “What are you doing?”

Allura sighed and stepped out of the way.

Hunk unbuckled Lance’s seatbelt and picked him up bridal style. “Thanks for dropping him off, Allura.”

Lance didn’t hear Allura’s reply, or the few words they exchanged after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry folks, it all goes downhill from here :((  
> next chapter: the one where hunk talks for more than two lines


End file.
